taptitudefandomcom-20200214-history
Previous Updates
Overview Starting with version 6.0 we will be tracking updates on the Wiki for Taptitude. If you are curious when something was added, this is the place to find out! Updates v10.9 May 18, 2013 *Elematch upgrades *Minor bug fixes v10.8 May 2, 2013 *New game: Elematch v10.6 April 15, 2013 *New game: Joiners *Better touch support (less lag) v10.5 April 8, 2013 *Robot Rumble upgrades v10.4 March 27, 2013 *New game: Robot Rumble v10.31 March 20, 2013 *Bug fixes and performance improvements v10.2 March 2, 2013 *New game: Unlockulator v10.1 February 19, 2013 *Bug fix and performance improvements v10.0 February 13, 2013 *New game: Maze Raider *Bug fixes v9.7 January 20, 2013 *New game: Firewall v9.6 January 07, 2013 *New features in Quadrop: Blast, Drop *New recipe book in Craftitude v9.5 December 22, 2012 *New game: Blots v9.4 December 13, 2012 *Updated: second fish tank for Fish Feeder v9.3 December 06, 2012 *Major new features to Bit Ship v9.2 November 21, 2012 *Bug fixes *New keyboard v9.1 November 14, 2012 *New game: Craft Quiz *Bally games fixed v9.0 November 06, 2012 *New sectors in Bit Ship v8.9.1 October 27 *Minor update to fix bugs, including failure to launch for some users. v8.8 October 21 *New game: Bit Ship v8.7 October 17 *New Tap Slide rounds *Fixed lock screen bug *More improved graphics v8.6 October 11 *New leaderboard icons v8.5 October 1 *New game: Tap Slide *More art improvements *Screen going black after idle time is no longer suppressed. I.e. constant attention is required from this patch on. v8.4 September 30 *Extra lives upgrades to Pyramid Raider *Updated art on some icons v.8.3 September 15 *New game: Pyramid Raider v8.2 September 9 *Swap Craft update: drop-in ability v8.1 August 27 *New game: Swap Craft v8.0 August 22 *New feature: Credits (10x) *Dojomon Update: new classes *Craftitude update: new Catalyst games assigned. v7.9 August 5 *New game: Quadrop v7.8 July 17 *Dojomon Missions! *New Dojomon Stat v7.7 July 3 *New game Dojomon v7.6 June 24 *New levels for Mahjong *New Air Elemental fish v7.4 June 18 *New game: Mahjong v7.3 June 11 *Fish Feeder: Elemental Fish *Coin Miner: Improved Angel's axe and Craft Ingredients drops *Craftitude: Master Workbench and 5 new Recipes v7.2 June 3 *New game Nom-Man v7.1 May 21 *Bugfixes *New upgrade for Bubble Popple v7.0 May 16 *New game: Bubble Popple! v6.9 May 8th *New upgrades for Hexplosion *New stats for all consumables *Upgraded Daily Rewards v6.8 April 28th *New game: Hexplosion! v6.7 Release - April 19th *Daily Rewards * New Spells for Tap Quest: Summon, Haste, and Shield v6.6 Release - April 12th * New game: Tap Quest! * New recipes for Craftitude! v6.5 Release - April 3rd * New levels for Brick Breaker! * New Boost feature for Craftitude! * Fish Baggie for Fish Feeder! v6.4 Release - March 29th * New game: Brick Breaker! v6.3 Release - March 22nd * New upgrades and stats for Hyper Hoops! * Loot for Remembory! * Crafting bug fixed v6.2 Release - March 13th * 20 New Crafting Recipes! * Adding pipeline support to Craftitude! * Hyper Hoops! A new 3D game! v6.1 Release - March 2nd *Added 2 more slots to Craftitude! *Bug fixes v6.0 Release - February 22nd *Added new game - Craftitude! Category:Updates Category:News